(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
It is known that, in image forming apparatuses that form a color image by forming images having multiple colors with respective toners of the colors and by superimposing the images having the individual colors on one another, color misregistration of the color image transferred onto a recording sheet is caused by relative misregistration of the images having the individual colors.